Recently, with rapid development of techniques relating to miniaturization of electric devices and elements, a thin film battery has attracted attention for use as a micro-power source for operating these devices and elements.
A thin film battery is a battery formed by stacking components including a cathode, an anode and electrolytes in the form of thin films to have a total thickness of several dozens of micrometers.
The thin film battery has a package housing.
The package housing has a lamination space therein. Unit cells are laminated in multiple layers inside the lamination space. The unit cells are laminated to form a battery module.
The battery module has spaces at opposite sides thereof in the lamination space. In addition, a space is defined between an upper surface of the battery module and a cover placed on an upper side of the package housing.
The battery module defining such separation spaces or alignment of the unit cells is likely to be displaced by external impact.
In addition, the battery module defining such separation spaces is likely to be damaged by external impact.
As a prior document relating to the present invention, Korean Patent No. 10-0535739 (issue date: Dec. 9, 2005) discloses a technology of molding a protective circuit with a single package.